Talk:Brutal Strike
This skill is quite awesome. Sir On The Edge 16:56, 30 November 2006 (CST) :Kaos Klan 00:02, 4 January 2007 (CST) How is this skill like Final Thrust? It doesn't do double damage on foes below 50%. ::Because it does? --Fyren 01:29, 4 January 2007 (CST) :::I lolled at that. xD Entropy 01:33, 4 January 2007 (CST) This + FT is like certain death to someone blelow 50% health.--Rickyvantof 16:15, 4 March 2007 (CST) : What is FT? Euler278 21:48, 9 April 2007 (CDT) "<---lol noobs are funny" ::Final Thrust... -Auron 05:05, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :::Someone should make a build that combines them. A W/R that murders all those below 50% health... Urock 15:04, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :::Yeh, with mending! —[[User:Sigm@|'Shady'Guy]] 15:20, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::::W/R/Mo? ::::This skill is often too overlooked for EL, who agrees? :P :::::Sarcasm doesn't work on the internet it seems. Lord of all tyria 13:50, 21 June 2007 (CDT) You forgot one very important thing: :P Without it how will they know that youre being sarcastic? Wait, why is there a box around my typings? HELP MY TYPINGS HAS BEEN CAPTURED IN A BOX! HELP!--Gigathrash 16:40, 3 July 2007 (CDT) :I saved your typing from its prison :) Lord of all tyria 16:42, 3 July 2007 (CDT) ::Thank you Lord :) --Gigathrash 16:43, 3 July 2007 (CDT) This skill owns, my pet strikes for 100+ consitantly in RA (with feral aggression) 70.128.40.147 06:38, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::: This skill is way too overlooked for Enraged Lunge. If you're at 16 beastmastery, Brutal Strike does +74 damage, that's only 6 less than Enraged Lunge, without the constrictions of being elite, requiring 4 recharging BM spells... vs the Brutal Strike requirement of only the target being below 50% health. o_O --Mohini Kaur 19:21, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::::What would you propose as a BM elite, ferocious strik, strike as one :P? Plus that means that for only half of the targets hp you can use you main dammage dealer. Also it'll seem absolite since the target will spend only 25% of the time beign pressured by this skill (1/2 from .5 hp, and 1/2 from half the dammage). :::::That's a misuse of statistics right there. 22:56, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Captain Osric teaches this skill.Azaze Llo 02:46, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :just checked today, Captain Osric does not teach this skill.Bottle130 10:02, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't even bother looking for who teaches skills in Prophecies, it is 100% COMPLETELY known where every Prophecies skill can be learned from skill trainers because at one time having a skill wouldn't unlock it at every trainer, so one could actually confirm where all f them are. This is no longer the case, but it's all completely documented for Prophecies. If you see someone change something in the future for a Prophecies trainer, unless they're like adding LA for something from like Yak's or whatnot so people from other campaigns can just look in LA, just revert it --Gimmethegepgun 18:04, November 17, 2009 (UTC)